Spring and the Obscene by Melody Oswald
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: My name is Melody Oswald and this is page one
1. Chapter 1

Spring and maybe the obscene

Page One

Sat at my desk, I quickly turn and look at the crack in my door I caused earlier from getting angry with my step-mother, Clara. I wasn't meant to do it, I just got angry because she's getting married and I swear the woman she is getting married to is controlling her.

My name is Melody Oswald, I'm not exactly related to Clara but she is my grandmother in truth, but I was born and then I died, and then I regenerated and then I died and regenerated again. I'll explain this all later.

This story starts with the Daleks, a species Clara says, they have plungers and look like upside down salt shaker things, well she told me this earlier, so I'm not taking it word for word, but as I sit here I start to think weather they actually exist. In my world I don't know what is real, I have a bad temper which apparently I get from my mother, who has left me on my own with Clara.  
My mother is called Olivia, Olivia May Oswald, and yes she is Clara's child but sick and twisted. Olivia left me to die when I was a baby, she left me or gave me away to Madame Kovarian so I could die and this is where it gets's interesting... Because I can't die, well I can but I don't die the way humans do, no, I cheat death, I regenerate.

Yeah I don't know much , but what I do know is that I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, I've hurt too many people I love and I don't even know if my dad cares anymore, he is the Doctor, yes he's an alien too, he used to be a nice alien but whatever happened to that... Anyway, I'm Melody Oswald and this is not your normal book or story you would read, I'm telling you now.

My original grandfather, used to do terrible things to Clara and Olivia you can't even imagine the pain they have been through, but Olivia these days is such a spiteful cow, I don't even know why I bother, I don't know why I bothered helping her, maybe I helped her because she was my mother but with Clara I could trust her and believe me we have basically sailed in the same boat as each other. We've been tortured and hurt and we've had court trials and I've been executed, by now you may be thinking, "Why the hell is she writing her life story?" Well it is my life story but if you carry on reading and choose not to ignore it, welcome but if you stop reading I swear you are missing out because tonight I'm starting to write this because I've been down, very down recently and I still am.

My name is Melody Oswald and this, well...

This is Page one.

Chapter 2

I wake and turn gently over to check my clock, "6:30am" I mutter. I slowly stand up and go to my desk and line up all the papers and put my pens and pencil's in a pot, but today I decide seems as I was getting the silent treatment earlier on yesterday, I feel it is suitable for me to give Clara the silent treatment for today, considering the fact last night I was giving Clara advice on what to wear for her night out.

She is getting married soon, to her mate, Nina. Now many of you reading will think getting married to a woman is wrong but many would say it's a part of life but right now I feel the same way you do too, so you're not on your own, to be honest it feels like crap. I got shouted at yesterday for not obeying Clara or it's the other way around, a bit. I did hit her the previous day and keep her hostage for some time and attack her, but it isn't my fault her girlfriend is a control freak and Clara can't see bloody past it, she doesn't believe me and to top it all off she called me a pig and a cow, you probably don't know who to feel sorry for, me or Clara, but honestly all of this is Clara. Clara is twenty and I'm twenty one, confusing right?

My mum I think, Olivia she killed me, I was in hospital and I remember waking up in Clara's house, Olivia...Olivia don't talk to me about her no respect whatsoever. Honestly you have no idea how I feel every morning waking up knowing my 'Mother' is, is slagging me off behind my back. Nina is the control freak and like I said and I will keep saying it NINA IS THE CONTROL FREAK AND I DON'T LIKE IT! I just have to go along with it or I get thrown out, so I'm staying put.


	2. Chapter 2

Spring and maybe the obscene

Page One

Sat at my desk, I quickly turn and look at the crack in my door I caused earlier from getting angry with my step-mother, Clara. I wasn't meant to do it, I just got angry because she's getting married and I swear the woman she is getting married to is controlling her.

My name is Melody Oswald, I'm not exactly related to Clara but she is my grandmother in truth, but I was born and then I died, and then I regenerated and then I died and regenerated again. I'll explain this all later.

This story starts with the Daleks, a species Clara says, they have plungers and look like upside down salt shaker things, well she told me this earlier, so I'm not taking it word for word, but as I sit here I start to think weather they actually exist. In my world I don't know what is real, I have a bad temper which apparently I get from my mother, who has left me on my own with Clara.  
My mother is called Olivia, Olivia May Oswald, and yes she is Clara's child but sick and twisted. Olivia left me to die when I was a baby, she left me or gave me away to Madame Kovarian so I could die and this is where it gets's interesting... Because I can't die, well I can but I don't die the way humans do, no, I cheat death, I regenerate.

Yeah I don't know much , but what I do know is that I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, I've hurt too many people I love and I don't even know if my dad cares anymore, he is the Doctor, yes he's an alien too, he used to be a nice alien but whatever happened to that... Anyway, I'm Melody Oswald and this is not your normal book or story you would read, I'm telling you now.

My original grandfather, used to do terrible things to Clara and Olivia you can't even imagine the pain they have been through, but Olivia these days is such a spiteful cow, I don't even know why I bother, I don't know why I bothered helping her, maybe I helped her because she was my mother but with Clara I could trust her and believe me we have basically sailed in the same boat as each other. We've been tortured and hurt and we've had court trials and I've been executed, by now you may be thinking, "Why the hell is she writing her life story?" Well it is my life story but if you carry on reading and choose not to ignore it, welcome but if you stop reading I swear you are missing out because tonight I'm starting to write this because I've been down, very down recently and I still am.

My name is Melody Oswald and this, well...

This is Page one.

Chapter 2

I wake and turn gently over to check my clock, "6:30am" I mutter. I slowly stand up and go to my desk and line up all the papers and put my pens and pencil's in a pot, but today I decide seems as I was getting the silent treatment earlier on yesterday, I feel it is suitable for me to give Clara the silent treatment for today, considering the fact last night I was giving Clara advice on what to wear for her night out.

She is getting married soon, to her mate, Nina. Now many of you reading will think getting married to a woman is wrong but many would say it's a part of life but right now I feel the same way you do too, so you're not on your own, to be honest it feels like crap. I got shouted at yesterday for not obeying Clara or it's the other way around, a bit. I did hit her the previous day and keep her hostage for some time and attack her, but it isn't my fault her girlfriend is a control freak and Clara can't see bloody past it, she doesn't believe me and to top it all off she called me a pig and a cow, you probably don't know who to feel sorry for, me or Clara, but honestly all of this is Clara. Clara is twenty and I'm twenty one, confusing right?

My mum I think, Olivia she killed me, I was in hospital and I remember waking up in Clara's house, Olivia...Olivia don't talk to me about her no respect whatsoever. Honestly you have no idea how I feel every morning waking up knowing my 'Mother' is, is slagging me off behind my back. Nina is the control freak and like I said and I will keep saying it NINA IS THE CONTROL FREAK AND I DON'T LIKE IT! I just have to go along with it or I get thrown out, so I'm staying put.

I've just been out and I come back to find Clara, the right cow had gone through my stuff and read what I write and what you have just read, she has no bloody right! Then, then she sent it to her girlfriend, she had no right! Clara had a go at me and I told her to get off of my back and then as I go to walk out the door she grabs my wrist and asks me if I had a problem, but I stayed quiet and then she asked if I was Jealous and of course I said no, because I'm not, I just don't think it's right. Clara then threatened me with moving out by tomorrow lunchtime and she said she'd give me £500 to rent a flat down the road, err no! Who the hell does she think she is!? So she wants me gone by tomorrow and I'm not budging, no I don't see why I should. Then godsarly turns up, Nina and she has no right either, she said 'Am I interrupting you?' and I replied, "Yeah mine and Clara's bloody lives." Then Clara said she was just telling me to move out and I was and still am fuming, so I went back to my room and slammed my door and then threw whatever I could at it.

5 minutes later, Clara comes in, "We need to go out, the three of us." I looked up at her and said, "Chucking me out are we?" and she said, "No, we're going to talk to someone." And I replied, "Who?" Surely I had the right to ask seems as she is slagging me off and not listening to me. Guess what she said, "A Doctor." Then I did go blazing, Believe me I was fuming and these are my exact words, "A Doctor?! A BLOODY DOCTOR, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS A DOCTOR NOT ME!"

Is she out of her mind? I thought.

This is what I said to her afterwards, "You think that's fine do you? OH WE DON'T MIND AS LONG AS WE'RE ALL GOING MELODY WILL COME TOO!" Melody replied sarcastically. "NOT HAPPENING LOVE NOT BLOODY HAPPENING!" I really was mad, I didn't like this at all, she thinks it's acceptable. It's not. She then said, that she had handcuffs or she was dragging me there. Child cruelty right there!

After our ''Discussion'' Clara calls her girlfriend through and she shoved me against the wall and handcuffed me and I fought with them both screaming out random things, because what they were doing wasn't right.

Chapter 3

I get handcuffed and thrown in the car basically because they both don't like me. They then take me to this bloody hospital to see a bloody Doctor and I'm not the one who needs a Doctor, Clara and her control freak of a girlfriend do.

They try dragging me up a corridor but I have none of it. I pull Nina to one side to stall her but Clara is more Clever than me. She went and Bloody knocked on the Doctor's door and he came out, put something in my arm and that's all I remember, until I woke up.

I woke up to find some sick twats had tied me up and the Doctor Padly person told me to stay calm, did I heck as like. I was shouting lots of abuse, telling Clara it wasn't right and all of that and then I think I made a mistake, I made a sick gesture about her real mum. Well I have no sympathy, she shouldn't get me tied up. The Doctor guy asked me to stay calm again and I basically told him no.

I remember waking up feeling much calmer now, I go to speak to Clara to apologise but first I pour myself a glass of orange and then I go and sit down after she asked me to go and sit with her, so I did and then she started asking questions that I didn't want to answer. Clara asked me or said this to me, "We need to talk about things, namely things about me and Nina. Do you mind telling me why you don't want us to get married?"  
I replied, "Because I don't want you to." Which is true, I didn't. The strange thing was, I said it very calmly. Because I was calm every emotion started to catch up with me after she asked me, "Why, there has to be a reason?" I then swallowed thickly and said without even looking at her, "I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did, I should never have threatened you or anything...Mum, I'm scared." Which was true I was and still am, but another strange thing was, after all I have done to hurt her or said to her, I still called her ''Mum'' and she accepted it.

She came over to me and because I was crying she hugged me and said softly, "Don't be scared, you have nothing to be scared about. I said you always would be my daughter and I mean what I say." After that I felt a little reassured but not completely. Anyway I still hugged her back, I mean after all, all the stuff I did to her was out of order and I even said to her, "I shouldn't have laid a finger on you, never but I just don't like the idea...of you two being together and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." Nina, I knew didn't like that so I chose it as my opportunity to get out of there. Clara did say to me though before I left , "I would never take it the wrong way but that's how it is. I know how I would feel if I were in your position but we care for each other and that's all there is to it really, please try to understand." I just didn't and I don't think I will understand.

I did eventually stand up and said feeling really awkward, especially with Nina being there, "I should give you two space." Clara did try to stop me and told me as I was walking away, "Stay, please. Melody, this doesn't change anything between us, I'm still your mum." I slowly turned to her and swallowed thickly and replied, "Wish I could say that I was your daughter." And that's when I walked to my room and went to my bed and cried. I feel really lost and to top everything off, the Doctor at the hospital basically called her a bad mother, Therefore leaving her with a bad reputation, Clara if you're reading this, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Spring and maybe the obscene

Page One

Sat at my desk, I quickly turn and look at the crack in my door I caused earlier from getting angry with my step-mother, Clara. I wasn't meant to do it, I just got angry because she's getting married and I swear the woman she is getting married to is controlling her.

My name is Melody Oswald, I'm not exactly related to Clara but she is my grandmother in truth, but I was born and then I died, and then I regenerated and then I died and regenerated again. I'll explain this all later.

This story starts with the Daleks, a species Clara says, they have plungers and look like upside down salt shaker things, well she told me this earlier, so I'm not taking it word for word, but as I sit here I start to think weather they actually exist. In my world I don't know what is real, I have a bad temper which apparently I get from my mother, who has left me on my own with Clara.  
My mother is called Olivia, Olivia May Oswald, and yes she is Clara's child but sick and twisted. Olivia left me to die when I was a baby, she left me or gave me away to Madame Kovarian so I could die and this is where it gets's interesting... Because I can't die, well I can but I don't die the way humans do, no, I cheat death, I regenerate.

Yeah I don't know much , but what I do know is that I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, I've hurt too many people I love and I don't even know if my dad cares anymore, he is the Doctor, yes he's an alien too, he used to be a nice alien but whatever happened to that... Anyway, I'm Melody Oswald and this is not your normal book or story you would read, I'm telling you now.

My original grandfather, used to do terrible things to Clara and Olivia you can't even imagine the pain they have been through, but Olivia these days is such a spiteful cow, I don't even know why I bother, I don't know why I bothered helping her, maybe I helped her because she was my mother but with Clara I could trust her and believe me we have basically sailed in the same boat as each other. We've been tortured and hurt and we've had court trials and I've been executed, by now you may be thinking, "Why the hell is she writing her life story?" Well it is my life story but if you carry on reading and choose not to ignore it, welcome but if you stop reading I swear you are missing out because tonight I'm starting to write this because I've been down, very down recently and I still am.

My name is Melody Oswald and this, well...

This is Page one.

Chapter 2

I wake and turn gently over to check my clock, "6:30am" I mutter. I slowly stand up and go to my desk and line up all the papers and put my pens and pencil's in a pot, but today I decide seems as I was getting the silent treatment earlier on yesterday, I feel it is suitable for me to give Clara the silent treatment for today, considering the fact last night I was giving Clara advice on what to wear for her night out.

She is getting married soon, to her mate, Nina. Now many of you reading will think getting married to a woman is wrong but many would say it's a part of life but right now I feel the same way you do too, so you're not on your own, to be honest it feels like crap. I got shouted at yesterday for not obeying Clara or it's the other way around, a bit. I did hit her the previous day and keep her hostage for some time and attack her, but it isn't my fault her girlfriend is a control freak and Clara can't see bloody past it, she doesn't believe me and to top it all off she called me a pig and a cow, you probably don't know who to feel sorry for, me or Clara, but honestly all of this is Clara. Clara is twenty and I'm twenty one, confusing right?

My mum I think, Olivia she killed me, I was in hospital and I remember waking up in Clara's house, Olivia...Olivia don't talk to me about her no respect whatsoever. Honestly you have no idea how I feel every morning waking up knowing my 'Mother' is, is slagging me off behind my back. Nina is the control freak and like I said and I will keep saying it NINA IS THE CONTROL FREAK AND I DON'T LIKE IT! I just have to go along with it or I get thrown out, so I'm staying put.

I've just been out and I come back to find Clara, the right cow had gone through my stuff and read what I write and what you have just read, she has no bloody right! Then, then she sent it to her girlfriend, she had no right! Clara had a go at me and I told her to get off of my back and then as I go to walk out the door she grabs my wrist and asks me if I had a problem, but I stayed quiet and then she asked if I was Jealous and of course I said no, because I'm not, I just don't think it's right. Clara then threatened me with moving out by tomorrow lunchtime and she said she'd give me £500 to rent a flat down the road, err no! Who the hell does she think she is!? So she wants me gone by tomorrow and I'm not budging, no I don't see why I should. Then godsarly turns up, Nina and she has no right either, she said 'Am I interrupting you?' and I replied, "Yeah mine and Clara's bloody lives." Then Clara said she was just telling me to move out and I was and still am fuming, so I went back to my room and slammed my door and then threw whatever I could at it.

5 minutes later, Clara comes in, "We need to go out, the three of us." I looked up at her and said, "Chucking me out are we?" and she said, "No, we're going to talk to someone." And I replied, "Who?" Surely I had the right to ask seems as she is slagging me off and not listening to me. Guess what she said, "A Doctor." Then I did go blazing, Believe me I was fuming and these are my exact words, "A Doctor?! A BLOODY DOCTOR, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS A DOCTOR NOT ME!"

Is she out of her mind? I thought.

This is what I said to her afterwards, "You think that's fine do you? OH WE DON'T MIND AS LONG AS WE'RE ALL GOING MELODY WILL COME TOO!" Melody replied sarcastically. "NOT HAPPENING LOVE NOT BLOODY HAPPENING!" I really was mad, I didn't like this at all, she thinks it's acceptable. It's not. She then said, that she had handcuffs or she was dragging me there. Child cruelty right there!

After our ''Discussion'' Clara calls her girlfriend through and she shoved me against the wall and handcuffed me and I fought with them both screaming out random things, because what they were doing wasn't right.

Chapter 3

I get handcuffed and thrown in the car basically because they both don't like me. They then take me to this bloody hospital to see a bloody Doctor and I'm not the one who needs a Doctor, Clara and her control freak of a girlfriend do.

They try dragging me up a corridor but I have none of it. I pull Nina to one side to stall her but Clara is more Clever than me. She went and Bloody knocked on the Doctor's door and he came out, put something in my arm and that's all I remember, until I woke up.

I woke up to find some sick twats had tied me up and the Doctor Padly person told me to stay calm, did I heck as like. I was shouting lots of abuse, telling Clara it wasn't right and all of that and then I think I made a mistake, I made a sick gesture about her real mum. Well I have no sympathy, she shouldn't get me tied up. The Doctor guy asked me to stay calm again and I basically told him no.

I remember waking up feeling much calmer now, I go to speak to Clara to apologise but first I pour myself a glass of orange and then I go and sit down after she asked me to go and sit with her, so I did and then she started asking questions that I didn't want to answer. Clara asked me or said this to me, "We need to talk about things, namely things about me and Nina. Do you mind telling me why you don't want us to get married?"  
I replied, "Because I don't want you to." Which is true, I didn't. The strange thing was, I said it very calmly. Because I was calm every emotion started to catch up with me after she asked me, "Why, there has to be a reason?" I then swallowed thickly and said without even looking at her, "I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did, I should never have threatened you or anything...Mum, I'm scared." Which was true I was and still am, but another strange thing was, after all I have done to hurt her or said to her, I still called her ''Mum'' and she accepted it.

She came over to me and because I was crying she hugged me and said softly, "Don't be scared, you have nothing to be scared about. I said you always would be my daughter and I mean what I say." After that I felt a little reassured but not completely. Anyway I still hugged her back, I mean after all, all the stuff I did to her was out of order and I even said to her, "I shouldn't have laid a finger on you, never but I just don't like the idea...of you two being together and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." Nina, I knew didn't like that so I chose it as my opportunity to get out of there. Clara did say to me though before I left , "I would never take it the wrong way but that's how it is. I know how I would feel if I were in your position but we care for each other and that's all there is to it really, please try to understand." I just didn't and I don't think I will understand.

I did eventually stand up and said feeling really awkward, especially with Nina being there, "I should give you two space." Clara did try to stop me and told me as I was walking away, "Stay, please. Melody, this doesn't change anything between us, I'm still your mum." I slowly turned to her and swallowed thickly and replied, "Wish I could say that I was your daughter." And that's when I walked to my room and went to my bed and cried. I feel really lost and to top everything off, the Doctor at the hospital basically called her a bad mother, Therefore leaving her with a bad reputation, Clara if you're reading this, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of this.

Clara came into my room and the first thing I said to her was, ""Your mum would be proud of you, but the whole point is, I shouldn't have touched you." Clara came and sat beside me as I stared rather bluntly at the floor she put her arm softly around me and said, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did, it wasn't right. I should have tried harder with you from the beginning but the truth is that I wasn't ready. I couldn't have taken care of a goldfish at that point, I'm sorry."

I continued to stare at the floor for a few moments before hugging her and I said to her with a lump in my throat, "None of this is your fault, I had problems with my anger and I lashed out, listen to me you are not a bad mother, because if you were I would have packed and left by now." Which was very true, what that Doctor said about her was out of order and I'd hate to feel the way my ''mum'' did after he said that, but then Clara said to me, which did make me feel really bad, "I wish I could say I'll leave Nina but I can't, you know that right?" I then swallowed really thickly and said to her, which took me a bit of time for me to bring myself to say, "Yeah I do, I understand...Listen my point of view about you two being with each other stays the same, but the thought about you is different, and like i say you are a brilliant mother and don't let anyone else say otherwise." You know how mum's kind of put on a fake smile, that's what Clara, did and she replied, "I think we all played our part in this."She then sighed as she got up from the bed. "Melody, get your coat and meet me outside in five minutes, oh and yes Nina does have to come." That's when I decided; I'll be very slow and keep them waiting, and I did until I reached the TARDIS, not in a very good mood.

Clara opened the TARDIS doors and my father was stood there, leant against the console staring down at us all and I didn't say much at all apart from, "So...Hello dad." And he frowned at me and I was like, You keep staring at me that way, I swear I will bloody kill you. He asked me what was wrong and I didn't reply. Instead he walked over to Clara and asked her what was wrong with me, I knew what they were talking about and I wish they wouldn't do it behind my back. What I caught of the conversation was, that we had a situation with her and Nina being together and I was just caught up in the middle of it and apparently it got too much for me, yeah right. The Doctor then asked her weather I wanted Akhaten or something more you know, uplifting, then Clara introduced her ''Girlfriend'' to my father, I was sat there with my arms crossed thinking, "_That won't last very long."_ By now you would have caught the gist of I still didn't like them two being together and I didn't, I hated it. Anyway I heard laughter and then dad ran around the console the way he usually does when he's excited and said, "Oh I know one place, Melody." I then looked up starting to feel excited, he was digging at something and I knew it, I then said, "The west indianastate?" I smiled at him and he smiled back and then said, "Yes, your favourite place." I then ran over to him and hugged him, and only in his arms did I feel a sense of belonging. And I said to him, "Thankyou." I then let go of him and walked around the console listening to Nina's and Clara's conversation,  
"You're doing well, you don't seem confused at all about the whole bigger on the inside thing." Clara smiled at Nina. "Some people pass out."  
"I never actually noticed, I've seen bigger." She replied.  
Clara then looked at her, of what I noticed and replied, "Really? I mean you could get lost for years in this place!"

Nina then looked back at her and replied, "Are you joking? It's massive! Tell me this is all real. Who is he?" She was on about the Doctor and then I wanted to say, "The Doctor, my dad are you deaf?" But I didn't.  
"He's the Doctor, he's Melody's father and he's an alien with two hearts from the planet Gallifrey. We can go anywhere in space and time with the flick of a few switches." Clara replied to her and I can't believe the next thing Nina said to her, I thought she was so bloody stupid, "Are you joking, I mean it's not possible." I was stood there thinking, "_What more do you want you stupid cow, a box that's bigger on the inside and a mad man, what the hell is wrong with you?" _Anyway dad stepped in and said, "of course it's possible, it's a time machine we can go anywhere in time and space and still be back in time for tea." Nina then looked at Clara seeming impressed after god knows how long and then she folded her arms, which annoyed me. She then took a breath and said to him, "Show me then, Chin boy." Oh did that get on my nerve, only Clara says that, but I still didn't say anything even with as much as I wanted to. Dad looked at them both obliviously not knowing what to say. Clara then said, "She wants proof, and also if we crash it's because she doesn't like me." I then thought, "_You want proof you'll have bloody proof." _I then pulled a leaver as my dad carried on, "Who doesn't like you?" He asked frowning yet again. Clara then gave him a look and said, "The TARDIS or as I've heard you call her sometimes, Sexy." My dad then blushed and straightened his bowtie and said, "Shut up...That's between me and her." Clara then shrugged but didn't notice me watching, whilst leant over the console listening in and she replied, "I would be a little quieter next time then. Anyway alien boy my girlfriend wants to see a planet."  
My dad then frowned again and I slowly stepped behind the console, still listening but not wanting to get involved, "Getting there." I called over, then pressing a button whilst keeping my head down but listening to what my dad said next, and he stared at them and stammered a little before saying, "I'm sorry, but did you just say girlfriend?"  
The look on Clara's face wasn't very pleasing as she replied to him, "Yeah, you haven't got an issue with it as well have you? I mean, seriously you're wife and- let's face it- ex girlfriend are married."  
I noticed dad step forward and noticed the curiosity in his tone, "How do you know about that?" He asked. He then said, "You don't even know about that, how do you know?" Clara then replied,  
"They told me."  
"Who told you?" He asked.  
"River and Rose." Clara replied, "I do have other friends Doctor."  
He then gave her a really bad curious look and replied, "But your memory...How?"  
She then replied, " I don't know, maybe it was magic." she said sarcastically. "Anyway, planets!" Oh how I hate sarcasm, dad then came over to me and as he left them he said, "Right." He lifted his arms and then walked over to me and leant over the console and asked, "Do you know much about...?"  
I replied looking down at the console but then slowly looking at him, "No, but just keep your head down ok, it's been a rough day and I can't be bothered to answer any questions." In truthfulness I didn't know much at all, but I didn't want to answer any questions either.  
Clara then looked up and asked, "What are you two whispering about over there?" Me and dad looked up and he replied sarcastically, "Nothing." I then looked up at both Nina and Clara, and sighed and then I put on a fake smile and said, "You wanted to see a planet! It's right outside those doors!" I then lifted my arm to direct them to the doors.  
"Come on!" Clara said then grabbing Nina's hand and taking her outside the doors. Clara was so happy so I didn't say anything, I just wondered off but as I did I heard, "Is that enough proof for you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Spring and maybe the obscene

Page One

Sat at my desk, I quickly turn and look at the crack in my door I caused earlier from getting angry with my step-mother, Clara. I wasn't meant to do it, I just got angry because she's getting married and I swear the woman she is getting married to is controlling her.

My name is Melody Oswald, I'm not exactly related to Clara but she is my grandmother in truth, but I was born and then I died, and then I regenerated and then I died and regenerated again. I'll explain this all later.

This story starts with the Daleks, a species Clara says, they have plungers and look like upside down salt shaker things, well she told me this earlier, so I'm not taking it word for word, but as I sit here I start to think weather they actually exist. In my world I don't know what is real, I have a bad temper which apparently I get from my mother, who has left me on my own with Clara.  
My mother is called Olivia, Olivia May Oswald, and yes she is Clara's child but sick and twisted. Olivia left me to die when I was a baby, she left me or gave me away to Madame Kovarian so I could die and this is where it gets's interesting... Because I can't die, well I can but I don't die the way humans do, no, I cheat death, I regenerate.

Yeah I don't know much , but what I do know is that I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, I've hurt too many people I love and I don't even know if my dad cares anymore, he is the Doctor, yes he's an alien too, he used to be a nice alien but whatever happened to that... Anyway, I'm Melody Oswald and this is not your normal book or story you would read, I'm telling you now.

My original grandfather, used to do terrible things to Clara and Olivia you can't even imagine the pain they have been through, but Olivia these days is such a spiteful cow, I don't even know why I bother, I don't know why I bothered helping her, maybe I helped her because she was my mother but with Clara I could trust her and believe me we have basically sailed in the same boat as each other. We've been tortured and hurt and we've had court trials and I've been executed, by now you may be thinking, "Why the hell is she writing her life story?" Well it is my life story but if you carry on reading and choose not to ignore it, welcome but if you stop reading I swear you are missing out because tonight I'm starting to write this because I've been down, very down recently and I still am.

My name is Melody Oswald and this, well...

This is Page one.

Chapter 2

I wake and turn gently over to check my clock, "6:30am" I mutter. I slowly stand up and go to my desk and line up all the papers and put my pens and pencil's in a pot, but today I decide seems as I was getting the silent treatment earlier on yesterday, I feel it is suitable for me to give Clara the silent treatment for today, considering the fact last night I was giving Clara advice on what to wear for her night out.

She is getting married soon, to her mate, Nina. Now many of you reading will think getting married to a woman is wrong but many would say it's a part of life but right now I feel the same way you do too, so you're not on your own, to be honest it feels like crap. I got shouted at yesterday for not obeying Clara or it's the other way around, a bit. I did hit her the previous day and keep her hostage for some time and attack her, but it isn't my fault her girlfriend is a control freak and Clara can't see bloody past it, she doesn't believe me and to top it all off she called me a pig and a cow, you probably don't know who to feel sorry for, me or Clara, but honestly all of this is Clara. Clara is twenty and I'm twenty one, confusing right?

My mum I think, Olivia she killed me, I was in hospital and I remember waking up in Clara's house, Olivia...Olivia don't talk to me about her no respect whatsoever. Honestly you have no idea how I feel every morning waking up knowing my 'Mother' is, is slagging me off behind my back. Nina is the control freak and like I said and I will keep saying it NINA IS THE CONTROL FREAK AND I DON'T LIKE IT! I just have to go along with it or I get thrown out, so I'm staying put.

I've just been out and I come back to find Clara, the right cow had gone through my stuff and read what I write and what you have just read, she has no bloody right! Then, then she sent it to her girlfriend, she had no right! Clara had a go at me and I told her to get off of my back and then as I go to walk out the door she grabs my wrist and asks me if I had a problem, but I stayed quiet and then she asked if I was Jealous and of course I said no, because I'm not, I just don't think it's right. Clara then threatened me with moving out by tomorrow lunchtime and she said she'd give me £500 to rent a flat down the road, err no! Who the hell does she think she is!? So she wants me gone by tomorrow and I'm not budging, no I don't see why I should. Then godsarly turns up, Nina and she has no right either, she said 'Am I interrupting you?' and I replied, "Yeah mine and Clara's bloody lives." Then Clara said she was just telling me to move out and I was and still am fuming, so I went back to my room and slammed my door and then threw whatever I could at it.

5 minutes later, Clara comes in, "We need to go out, the three of us." I looked up at her and said, "Chucking me out are we?" and she said, "No, we're going to talk to someone." And I replied, "Who?" Surely I had the right to ask seems as she is slagging me off and not listening to me. Guess what she said, "A Doctor." Then I did go blazing, Believe me I was fuming and these are my exact words, "A Doctor?! A BLOODY DOCTOR, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS A DOCTOR NOT ME!"

Is she out of her mind? I thought.

This is what I said to her afterwards, "You think that's fine do you? OH WE DON'T MIND AS LONG AS WE'RE ALL GOING MELODY WILL COME TOO!" Melody replied sarcastically. "NOT HAPPENING LOVE NOT BLOODY HAPPENING!" I really was mad, I didn't like this at all, she thinks it's acceptable. It's not. She then said, that she had handcuffs or she was dragging me there. Child cruelty right there!

After our ''Discussion'' Clara calls her girlfriend through and she shoved me against the wall and handcuffed me and I fought with them both screaming out random things, because what they were doing wasn't right.

Chapter 3

I get handcuffed and thrown in the car basically because they both don't like me. They then take me to this bloody hospital to see a bloody Doctor and I'm not the one who needs a Doctor, Clara and her control freak of a girlfriend do.

They try dragging me up a corridor but I have none of it. I pull Nina to one side to stall her but Clara is more Clever than me. She went and Bloody knocked on the Doctor's door and he came out, put something in my arm and that's all I remember, until I woke up.

I woke up to find some sick twats had tied me up and the Doctor Padly person told me to stay calm, did I heck as like. I was shouting lots of abuse, telling Clara it wasn't right and all of that and then I think I made a mistake, I made a sick gesture about her real mum. Well I have no sympathy, she shouldn't get me tied up. The Doctor guy asked me to stay calm again and I basically told him no.

I remember waking up feeling much calmer now, I go to speak to Clara to apologise but first I pour myself a glass of orange and then I go and sit down after she asked me to go and sit with her, so I did and then she started asking questions that I didn't want to answer. Clara asked me or said this to me, "We need to talk about things, namely things about me and Nina. Do you mind telling me why you don't want us to get married?"  
I replied, "Because I don't want you to." Which is true, I didn't. The strange thing was, I said it very calmly. Because I was calm every emotion started to catch up with me after she asked me, "Why, there has to be a reason?" I then swallowed thickly and said without even looking at her, "I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did, I should never have threatened you or anything...Mum, I'm scared." Which was true I was and still am, but another strange thing was, after all I have done to hurt her or said to her, I still called her ''Mum'' and she accepted it.

She came over to me and because I was crying she hugged me and said softly, "Don't be scared, you have nothing to be scared about. I said you always would be my daughter and I mean what I say." After that I felt a little reassured but not completely. Anyway I still hugged her back, I mean after all, all the stuff I did to her was out of order and I even said to her, "I shouldn't have laid a finger on you, never but I just don't like the idea...of you two being together and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." Nina, I knew didn't like that so I chose it as my opportunity to get out of there. Clara did say to me though before I left , "I would never take it the wrong way but that's how it is. I know how I would feel if I were in your position but we care for each other and that's all there is to it really, please try to understand." I just didn't and I don't think I will understand.

I did eventually stand up and said feeling really awkward, especially with Nina being there, "I should give you two space." Clara did try to stop me and told me as I was walking away, "Stay, please. Melody, this doesn't change anything between us, I'm still your mum." I slowly turned to her and swallowed thickly and replied, "Wish I could say that I was your daughter." And that's when I walked to my room and went to my bed and cried. I feel really lost and to top everything off, the Doctor at the hospital basically called her a bad mother, Therefore leaving her with a bad reputation, Clara if you're reading this, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of this.

Clara came into my room and the first thing I said to her was, ""Your mum would be proud of you, but the whole point is, I shouldn't have touched you." Clara came and sat beside me as I stared rather bluntly at the floor she put her arm softly around me and said, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did, it wasn't right. I should have tried harder with you from the beginning but the truth is that I wasn't ready. I couldn't have taken care of a goldfish at that point, I'm sorry."

I continued to stare at the floor for a few moments before hugging her and I said to her with a lump in my throat, "None of this is your fault, I had problems with my anger and I lashed out, listen to me you are not a bad mother, because if you were I would have packed and left by now." Which was very true, what that Doctor said about her was out of order and I'd hate to feel the way my ''mum'' did after he said that, but then Clara said to me, which did make me feel really bad, "I wish I could say I'll leave Nina but I can't, you know that right?" I then swallowed really thickly and said to her, which took me a bit of time for me to bring myself to say, "Yeah I do, I understand...Listen my point of view about you two being with each other stays the same, but the thought about you is different, and like i say you are a brilliant mother and don't let anyone else say otherwise." You know how mum's kind of put on a fake smile, that's what Clara, did and she replied, "I think we all played our part in this."She then sighed as she got up from the bed. "Melody, get your coat and meet me outside in five minutes, oh and yes Nina does have to come." That's when I decided; I'll be very slow and keep them waiting, and I did until I reached the TARDIS, not in a very good mood.

Clara opened the TARDIS doors and my father was stood there, leant against the console staring down at us all and I didn't say much at all apart from, "So...Hello dad." And he frowned at me and I was like, You keep staring at me that way, I swear I will bloody kill you. He asked me what was wrong and I didn't reply. Instead he walked over to Clara and asked her what was wrong with me, I knew what they were talking about and I wish they wouldn't do it behind my back. What I caught of the conversation was, that we had a situation with her and Nina being together and I was just caught up in the middle of it and apparently it got too much for me, yeah right. The Doctor then asked her weather I wanted Akhaten or something more you know, uplifting, then Clara introduced her ''Girlfriend'' to my father, I was sat there with my arms crossed thinking, "_That won't last very long."_ By now you would have caught the gist of I still didn't like them two being together and I didn't, I hated it. Anyway I heard laughter and then dad ran around the console the way he usually does when he's excited and said, "Oh I know one place, Melody." I then looked up starting to feel excited, he was digging at something and I knew it, I then said, "The west indianastate?" I smiled at him and he smiled back and then said, "Yes, your favourite place." I then ran over to him and hugged him, and only in his arms did I feel a sense of belonging. And I said to him, "Thankyou." I then let go of him and walked around the console listening to Nina's and Clara's conversation,  
"You're doing well, you don't seem confused at all about the whole bigger on the inside thing." Clara smiled at Nina. "Some people pass out."  
"I never actually noticed, I've seen bigger." She replied.  
Clara then looked at her, of what I noticed and replied, "Really? I mean you could get lost for years in this place!"

Nina then looked back at her and replied, "Are you joking? It's massive! Tell me this is all real. Who is he?" She was on about the Doctor and then I wanted to say, "The Doctor, my dad are you deaf?" But I didn't.  
"He's the Doctor, he's Melody's father and he's an alien with two hearts from the planet Gallifrey. We can go anywhere in space and time with the flick of a few switches." Clara replied to her and I can't believe the next thing Nina said to her, I thought she was so bloody stupid, "Are you joking, I mean it's not possible." I was stood there thinking, "_What more do you want you stupid cow, a box that's bigger on the inside and a mad man, what the hell is wrong with you?" _Anyway dad stepped in and said, "of course it's possible, it's a time machine we can go anywhere in time and space and still be back in time for tea." Nina then looked at Clara seeming impressed after god knows how long and then she folded her arms, which annoyed me. She then took a breath and said to him, "Show me then, Chin boy." Oh did that get on my nerve, only Clara says that, but I still didn't say anything even with as much as I wanted to. Dad looked at them both obliviously not knowing what to say. Clara then said, "She wants proof, and also if we crash it's because she doesn't like me." I then thought, "_You want proof you'll have bloody proof." _I then pulled a leaver as my dad carried on, "Who doesn't like you?" He asked frowning yet again. Clara then gave him a look and said, "The TARDIS or as I've heard you call her sometimes, Sexy." My dad then blushed and straightened his bowtie and said, "Shut up...That's between me and her." Clara then shrugged but didn't notice me watching, whilst leant over the console listening in and she replied, "I would be a little quieter next time then. Anyway alien boy my girlfriend wants to see a planet."  
My dad then frowned again and I slowly stepped behind the console, still listening but not wanting to get involved, "Getting there." I called over, then pressing a button whilst keeping my head down but listening to what my dad said next, and he stared at them and stammered a little before saying, "I'm sorry, but did you just say girlfriend?"  
The look on Clara's face wasn't very pleasing as she replied to him, "Yeah, you haven't got an issue with it as well have you? I mean, seriously you're wife and- let's face it- ex girlfriend are married."  
I noticed dad step forward and noticed the curiosity in his tone, "How do you know about that?" He asked. He then said, "You don't even know about that, how do you know?" Clara then replied,  
"They told me."  
"Who told you?" He asked.  
"River and Rose." Clara replied, "I do have other friends Doctor."  
He then gave her a really bad curious look and replied, "But your memory...How?"  
She then replied, " I don't know, maybe it was magic." she said sarcastically. "Anyway, planets!" Oh how I hate sarcasm, dad then came over to me and as he left them he said, "Right." He lifted his arms and then walked over to me and leant over the console and asked, "Do you know much about...?"  
I replied looking down at the console but then slowly looking at him, "No, but just keep your head down ok, it's been a rough day and I can't be bothered to answer any questions." In truthfulness I didn't know much at all, but I didn't want to answer any questions either.  
Clara then looked up and asked, "What are you two whispering about over there?" Me and dad looked up and he replied sarcastically, "Nothing." I then looked up at both Nina and Clara, and sighed and then I put on a fake smile and said, "You wanted to see a planet! It's right outside those doors!" I then lifted my arm to direct them to the doors.  
"Come on!" Clara said then grabbing Nina's hand and taking her outside the doors. Clara was so happy so I didn't say anything, I just wondered off but as I did I heard, "Is that enough proof for you?"

I go to the sacred temple of Ohio, not the place on earth but in the sacred temple I always found it a way to calm but not today, today is different, I can't calm down even if I try. I find myself cowering down in a corner scared completely, I don't understand, I don't understand what is happening. Moment's later Clara shows up and I ask her why she followed me, and why she was there and she said to me, "your father knows more about you than you think. Now are you going to tell me why you're upset?"  
Of course I didn't I was too scared and I said, "This is a sacred place why are you here?!"  
Clara replied to me as softly as she could, "Because I care about you, if you have to be sad, then why be sad alone?" I continued to stare at Clara after she said it because I was that scared I didn't know how to answer. With Clara being the way she is though she said to me with a most reassuring look and said, "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, promise."  
I looked at her and took a deep breath and slowly answered, "There were times, there were many, many times I thought I was never lonely but I was wrong, I am the loneliest person in the universe because of one certain person."  
Clara knew exactly who I was talking about but she didn't know what I was going to do, eventually she replied to me, "Melody, I'm sorry that you feel this way about Nina but I really want to help you. Please, trust me, you come first, if she ever does anything to you I will personally track her down and show her a piece of my mind. You're my first priority."  
I didn't believe her and I never wanted to because all along I am right. I even said to her, "It doesn't matter does it? Soon it's going to change."  
Clara looked back at me not quite catching on, "What do you mean? Melody nothing will change."  
I then took a deep breath and replied, "Not like that."  
She still looked at me confused and asked, "Then what do you mean then?"  
I looked back at her and said, "The only other alternative." And by that I actually meant death.

Clara looked at me still confused and said, "Melody, please tell me what you mean, what are you planning on doing?"  
I replied, "Oh Clara, haven't you figured that one out yet?" And I know at some point Clara you will read this whole thing and be so angry with me it will be unbelievably unforgiving of me, but all I'm doing is telling you the whole truth.  
Anyway she assumed it was me killing myself but she was so wrong. I stood up and started walking really fast and as I did I pulled a shiny knife from my pocket and of course I wasn't going to stop. Clara tried to take the knife from me, but cut herself slightly in the process and pleaded, "Melody please! You don't have to do this! I love you."  
I looked back and said, "Keep telling yourself that."  
Clara still tried to stop me and said, "Melody, this is ridiculous! Just put the knife down and we'll talk about this!"  
I then shouted, "Talk?! TALK!? ALL WE EVER DO IS TALK BUT WE NEVER TAKE ACTION!"  
Clara then said to me, "What do you want me to do? Melody I can't change your mind, all I can do is talk to you and try to persuade you to do the right thing. In the end it's always your choice."  
I then simply shrugged and said, "Good let's get it over with then!" I then carried on walking away. Clara then tried to stop me again and said, "Melody please don't do this!"  
I replied, "Oh believe me I am doing it!"  
She then started bloody crying, I don't think she meant to though and she said, "If it's over the stupid wedding then I am not having it!" She really did want me to stop but I didn't have any intention to, "I'm ending this today."  
Clara looked back at me sadly, I'm guessing it's because she can't stop me, "I wish I could stop you but I know it won't make any difference. Just be gentle to yourself is all I will say."  
I looked back and I was still angry and I snarled, "You're giving up, you coward."  
Clara must have felt so sick at this time and she even said to me, with a very sad look on her face, "Melody, I tried to stop you but you said you're just going ahead with it anyway."  
I looked back and said, "Yes, I am." I then carried on walking.  
Clara then stopped me in my tracks and with what she said I knew she wasn't wired up right, "Can I come with you? I promise not to interfere." She said to me. I slowly turned around to her and looked at her confused and said, "I'm sorry say that again? You are letting me go ahead and kill your girlfriend? you are not wired up right!" Which I honestly believed, how can she let me go and kill her girlfriend and want to watch? Sick! That is just sick!  
Then I realised I tripped up, she thought the whole time I meant I will hurt myself, but then I clicked on myself as she said to me, "No! You won't hurt her! I thought you meant yourself!"  
I then shrugged and said, "Well then...You're playing with fire."

Clara then pulled my arm and said to me with a bit of a growl, "Don't hurt her, she never meant to hurt you!" That is when I thought it was my time after all this time I was going to get back at her, at Nina I mean and I even replied to Clara, "Oh but she did, the lying, manipulative cow has to go today!" And I made that quite clear.

Clara then stepped forward and said to me, "Melody don't you dare lay a finger on her!"  
I shouted back, "AND WHAT IS THE WORST THING YOU CAN DO!?"

Clara shouted back at me, "MELODY LEAVE HER ALONE! I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT! YOU CAN HAVE THE HOUSE! YOU CAN HAVE MY MONEY JUST DON'T TOUCH HER!"  
I stepped forward and shouted back, "NO! SHE IS DESTROYING US AND SHE HAS ALL ALONG!" Which was right, at this point I was so angry it would only take one more thing for her to say before I lashed out.  
Clara then shouted, "SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO US!"  
I then yelled, "NO!" Before I pushed Clara into the wall, then I pushed the knife into her stomach and then I looked into her eyes realising what I'd done but the funny thing was I didn't pull away.  
Clara looked at me and asked, "Melody, what did you do?" She almost falls but I'm the only thing that's holding her up. I swallow thickly but don't move away, nor do I look down to where the knife was. Everything started to slow down for me, but it didn't seem as though Clara cared any more about me. She just said, "Get Nina, I have to die, but not alone."  
I just carried on staring at her unsure of what to say or do, I knew I had lashed out but I didn't think I ever would like this, now I had overdone it. Clara then started to struggle to breathe but managed to say to me, "Melody, I said get Nina!" Ok so I had stepped over one big line. I then slowly let Clara go and slowly pulled out the knife too.  
Clara fell against the wall and slowly to the floor as I let her go. Me and her both looked down at the wound and what I had done, was not even forgivable but Clara still said to me, "Please Melody, let me see her." I knew she wanted Nina more than me, so I slowly turned and walked away to find Nina. I later decided not to find Nina, I left it, I let the Doctor and Nina find her themselves.

Chapter 4

I came back around 10 minutes later and I looked at Clara. Dad came over to me with a sad look in his eyes and said, "You happy?" I swallowed thickly but didn't reply. Nina got up after Clara said to her, "I love you." She then turned to me and said, " Well you got what you wanted, I hope you're happy." I then swallowed thickly as she walked away and left me. Dada then walked away leaving me alone with Clara, I suppose to make me realise what I had done.

Clara looked up at me and gasped "Well done Melody, you did what I asked for once, you didn't hurt Nina. Not physically at least, emotionally though you have hurt her badly." As if that didn't hurt me bad enough. I then swallowed thickly and muttered, "Wrong person." And by that I meant, I hurt the wrong person, in fact I hurt the person I wanted to protect.

Clara then said to me one thing that hurt me very badly, "I wish I could say that I love you right now but I don't and I mean what I say." I replied,  
"I've hurt the one person I wanted to protect." I had tears in my eyes because it was true but now she didn't love me and there is nothing I could do to help that. Clara then said to me, "Just do one more thing for me, make sure Nina is okay. Make sure she finds someone. Make sure you find someone."  
I then pleaded, "You can't go!"  
Clara then replied, "There is nothing you can do for me now, at least I'll finally know what my mum thought of me." By that I didn't know what she meant but I replied, now crying so hard, "NO, NO I COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS...DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!"  
Clara then replied, looking really pale, "I'm not giving up Melody, I can fight all I like but nothing will change."  
"I'm...This...This wasn't me!" I replied knowing that it was, I caused all of this and in the end I got what I wanted.  
"Melody, yes this was your fault but it's done now. Go find the Doctor, travel with him in his TARDIS and never look back." Clara said to me, slowly getting weaker.  
I still pleaded with her, "Mum I'm not leaving you!"  
She then looked up at me and said, "I'll be fine, not much can touch me now." She then smiled slightly but weakly, "Tell Nina, I love her and that she was one of the best parts of my life, and Melody let me tell you something. You were always going to come first, family stick together." That's where I realised I had messed up. I then knelt down beside her, with tears running down my face and I pleased, "Please don't go." She then said one last thing that really broke my heart, "Goodbye Melody Oswald." She then died. I cried so hard, I even tried to bring her back, I even pleaded with her to stay awake, but it took me a lot, and I mean a lot...even as I'm writing this, i remember the mistake I made that day and it hurt me, so, so much, but I guess I asked for it. Sorry. Anyway as I was saying. I took Clara's cold hand and held it beside my warm cheeks, and then I slowly cried, "Clara...please...come...back...please, I didn't mean-please wake up you impossible, clever girl c'mon please!" She still didn't move. I then cried for hours and I leant on Clara's shoulder still muttering, "Clever girl, please , please come back!"


End file.
